Gone AIM
by north-north-west
Summary: What if the characters of GONE had AIM? Enjoy and please comment. Now with multiple chapters!
1. GONE AIM I The original!

schoolbussam12: hey

xoeinsteinxo: Hey Sam. What's up?

schoolbussam12: nmu?

xoeinsteinxo: What?

schoolbussam12: nothing…much….you?

xoeinsteinxo: Oh. I'm great. I saw you like five minutes ago.

_mr_srfrdude445 has joined_

schoolbussam12: hi quinn

mr_srfrdude445: hi sam

mr_srfrdude445: and astrid

xoeinsteinxo: Hello Quinn.

mr_srfrdude445: this aim thing is pretty cool.

schoolbussam12: yeah

schoolbussam12: hooray for computer jack

mr_srfrdude445: yeah computer jack

_ruleroftheFAYZ has joined_

_pinkponies66 has joined_

schoolbussam12: who invited you?????

ruleroftheFAYZ: HI SAM

schoolbussam12: why r u typing in all caps?

ruleroftheFAYZ: IT'S BETTER FOR MY IMAGE

xoeinsteinxo: It's really ANNOYING

ruleroftheFAYZ: SHUT UP, ASTRID

xoeinsteinxo: Wait. Who is pinkponies66?

pinkponies66: this is DRAKE

mr_srfrdude445: not u 2 with the caps

ruleroftheFAYZ: YEAH DRAKE, QUINN IS RIGHT. YOU CAN'T RIUN MY SIGNATURE MOVE.

_the_darkness57 has joined_

schoolbussam12: is that who i think it is?

the_darkness57: I AM THE DARKNESS!!!!!!!

ruleroftheFAYZ: NO WAY DID YOU JUST STEAL MY SIGNATURE MOVE!!!!

the_darkness57: I WILL RULE THE WORLD!! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

xoeinsteinxo: It is just me or was that undoubtedly cheesy?

ruleroftheFAYZ: NO….WAY….YOU…..DID….NOT……..JUST…..STEAL… …..MY……SIGNATURE……MOVE………..

pinkponies66: Caine you okay?

pinkponies66: because you know we'd all be pretty upset if you died

schoolbussam12: oh yes we'd all be so sad

ruleroftheFAYZ: Hey guys, this is Diana. Caine went to "release his anger" which means you better watch out Drake, because he's in the throw_you_against_a_wall_ type of mood.

pinkponies66: I'm so scared

_pinkponies66 has been disconnected_

ruleroftheFAYZ: You should be.

the_darkness57: EXCUSE ME!?!?! Am I being ignored?

the_darkness57: Mt self-esteem just went down the drain.

the_darkness57: This emotional scar will never heal.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Do you even have fingers to type?

the_darkness57: I have unimaginable powers beyond your wildest imagination.

the_darkness57: And my cave of darkness has WiFi!

schoolbussam12: interesting. very interesting

_mydogisstupid06 has joined_

_mary76 has joined_

_tacoman has joined_

ruleroftheFAYZ: What the heck?

tacoman: yo

mary76: Hello everyone.

mydogisstupid06: hi

mr_srfrdude445: hi lana…..mary…edilio?

mydogisstupid06: heyy

schoolbussam12: hi

tacoman: what, quinn u don't like my amazing screen name?

ruleroftheFAYZ: HEY PEOPLE IM BACK

ruleroftheFAYZ:

heyy wait! I want to talk to you guys. Drake come upstairs right now and get Caine out of here.

ruleroftheFAYZ: NO

ruleroftheFAYZ: yes

ruleroftheFAYZ: NO

_Administrator00 has joined_

mydogisstupid06: hey edilio want 2 go out?

tacoman: yeah sure why not?

the_darkness57: lana! I thought we had a date Saturday

mydogisstupid06: oops sry 

_the_darkness57 has left_

mary76: um…that was awkward

mr_srfrdude445: um…who is Administrator00

schoolbussam12: while we're on the subject of dating…hey astrid???

xoeinsteinxo: Not now, Sam.

schoolbussam12: awwww……..come on!!!!!!

Administrator00: Sam, this is you mother. I do not want you dating with me in parallel universe, but still able to communicate with you through the internet.

Administrator00: Oh! How I love the internet!

schoolbussam12: Mother?

ruleroftheFAYZ: MOTHER?????

ruleroftheFAYZ: MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Administrator00: No, I'm Computer Jack.

ruleroftheFAYZ: JACK?????? THAT'S IT!!!!!!

_Administrator00 has left_

ruleroftheFAYZ: Hey people I'm back. Caine left again to go kill Computer Jack with his amazing telekinetic powers.

_Administrator00 has joined_

Administrator00: HELP ME!!!!!!!!

_Administrator00 has left_

mary76: that was interesting……

mary76: I don't want to say anything that could get me killed so bye

_mary76 has left_

_i_am_chunk has joined_

i_am_chunk: I was looking for a place to tell people about all the times I've met really famous people.

i_am_chunk: And since you guys can't walk away from me…..have I ever told you about the time I met Coldplay?

ruleroftheFAYZ: OMG! I'm listening to Viva la Vida right now.

mydogisstupid06: I'm eating yogurt.

mr_srfrdude445: I'm playing with play-doh

ruleroftheFAYZ: Wait what??

tacoman: I'm dreaming of Lana

mydogisstupid06: I just spit out my yogurt

schoolbussam12: sry I left I had to go help some little kid because he fell

xoeinsteinxo: Yeah…because you pushed him out of the way.

schoolbussam12: It was for a good reason!!!

xoeinsteinxo: Yeah because you wanted to get to my house really fast so we could play Pac Man.

schoolbussam12: sry sry sry sry!!!

schoolbussam12: I had an un-heroic moment

schoolbussam12: how will I ever live this down

schoolbussam12: astrid forgive me!

schoolbussam12: ill do anything for you!!!!!!

schoolbussam12: anything!!!

xoeinsteinxo: OK It's a deal.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Viva la Viva just turned back on.

i_am_chunk: Hey, did I ever tell you I had Coldplay play for me at my fifteenth birthday party?

ruleroftheFAYZ: Wait you're fifteen?

i_am_chunk: whoops!!

_i_am_chunk has left_

tacoman: oh well

tacoman: one less grave to dig when caine kills everybody.

tacoman: actually, if im dead I wont be digging graves anyway

tacoman: oh, yeah that reminds me aren't we. like, dying of starvation

tacoman: why the heck are we on AIM?

schoolbussam12: oh yeah!

schoolbussam12: excuse me everyone, I must go do something heroic like pick cabbage.

schoolbussam12: first, I'm going to go take a nap, though

tacoman: ok meet u in an hour. ill drive. We can take my new fried EZ. hes cool

schoolbussam12: ok bye

_schoolbussam12 has left_

_tacoman has left_

_mr_srfrdude445 has left_

xoeinsteinxo: Well, I see no point in staying.

_Xoeinsteinxo has left_

ruleroftheFAYZ: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!

ruleroftheFAYZ: AND EVERYONE'S **GONE.**

ruleroftheFAYZ: OH LOOK, BOLD!

ruleroftheFAYZ: WELL, TIME TO GO THROW PEOPLE AGAINST WALLS.

ruleroftheFAYZ: HAVE A LOVELY DAY.

ruleroftheFAYZ: UNTIL I KILL YOU.

ruleroftheFAYZ: EVERYONE SIGH BACK IN TOMORROW AT….

ruleroftheFAYZ: WAIT, LET ME CHECK MY SCHEDULE…….

ruleroftheFAYZ: HOW'S FIVE

ruleroftheFAYZ: OH, GOOD.

ruleroftheFAYZ: BYE

_ruleroftheFAYZ has left_

mydogisstupid06: ……

mydogisstupid06:…..

mydogisstupid06:………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_mydogisstupid06 has left_

_this chat room is empty_


	2. GONE AIM II

GONE AIM (Part II)

ruleroftheFAYZ: OK ITS EXACTLY 5PM . I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HERE

ruleroftheFAYZ: AND I SEE THAT YOU'RE NOT

ruleroftheFAYZ: WHERE IS EVERYBODY?

_pinkponies66 has joined_

ruleroftheFAYZ: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

pinkponies66: no

pinkponies66: I should have been hospitalized for the damage you did for me.

pinkponies66: but I called Lana.

pinkponies66: She's speed dial 4.

pinkponies66: now we're going out.

_mydogisstupid06 has joined_

ruleroftheFAYZ: GREAT, NOW IM STUCK DATING DIANA

ruleroftheFAYZ: Hi this is Diana. Caine is momentarily unconscious for an unknown reason.

pinkponies66: Me and Lana are perfect together!!

mydogisstupid06: Drake we're not going out.

mydogisstupid06: we only went to dinner.

pinkponies66: And we're going back out on Saturday.

mydogisstupid06: Saturday??

mydogisstupid06: Oh yeah, about Saturday…..

ruleroftheFAYZ: I feel no need to comment.

ruleroftheFAYZ: But I just did.

ruleroftheFAYZ: So I guess I'm going to have to stay involved in this conversation.

ruleroftheFAYZ: So conversate

_Administrator00 has joined_

mydogisstupid06: Is that even a real word?

Administrator00: What?

mydogisstupid06: Conversate

Administrator00: Conversate (verb) to socialize and chat; to converse with another

ruleroftheFAYZ: Thank you Computer Jack.

Administrator00: Thanks Diana (-:

ruleroftheFAYZ: That was lame.

Administrator00: ????

ruleroftheFAYZ: The smilie face.

_schoolbussam12 has joined_

_xoeinsteinxo has joined_

xoeinsteinxo: Hi everybody!

schoolbussam12: I hope I didn't miss anything important!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Nope. Brief summary: Drakes not dead (oh darn!), Lana's speed dial 4, Caine's unconscious, and Conversate is a real word.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Now go ahead and figure out how that fit into a single conversation.

schoolbussam12: Wait what?

xoeinsteinxo: Conversate: (verb) to socialize and chat; to converse with another

Administrator00: That was so my line!

Administrator00: Its not even funny how much that was so my line!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Chill, Jack

Administrator00: Chilling……..

mydogisstupid06: sry. Back. Just wanted to go break up with Drake. I'm good now.

ruleroftheFAYZ: We were all so concerned.

mydogisstupid06: I can see

schoolbussam12: Hi Lana

pinkponies66: Lana I am deeply hurt.

pinkponies66: Now I must listen to my very own therapeutic CD.

pinkponies66: The soothing sounds of people screaming.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Sounds lovely.

schoolbussam12: Therapeutic?

Administrator00: Therapeutic: maintaining Health; working or done to maintain somebody's health

xoeinsteinxo: Therapeutic: maintaining health….dude! That is so not fair! You can type faster.

Administrator00: Haha

xoeinsteinxo: !!!!!!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Jack, just because you have no life and spend your entire day on the computer chatting with people on AIM does not mean you have to make fun of Astrid because she doesn't.

xoeinsteinxo: Yeah, for all you know none of us could be who we say we are.

xoeinsteinxo: Right Sam?

xoeinsteinxo: Sam?

schoolbussam12: Astrid, I would agree that you could be anyone, but that would be a lie because you're kind of sitting across the room from me.

Administrator00: Kind of?

ruleroftheFAYZ: Oh crap; Caine's waking up. (Virtual cringe)

mydogisstupid06: That's wonderful.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Too bad sarcasm just doesn't work out on AIM.

_DICTATORoftheFAYZ has joined_

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: THIS IS CAINE! (BECAUSE DIANA REFUSED TO GIVE THE COMPUTER BACK) I AM NOW THE DICTATOR OF YOU ALL SO YOU HAVE TO DO WHATEVER I SAY.

xoeinsteinxo: Caine, you're such an egomaniac.

Administrator00: Egomania: a dangerously obsessive preoccupation with the self

xoeinsteinxo: Shut up, Computer Jack.

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: I thought I threw you against a wall yesterday!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: I mean: I THOUGHT I THREW YOU AGAINST A WALL YESTERDAY!!!!!!!

schoolbussam12: Caine, you gotta drop the cap locks thing. It's annoying!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: NO

ruleroftheFAYZ: Caine, stop it. Really.

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Okay.

ruleroftheFAYZ: :-P (Directed to you, Sam!)

schoolbussam12: !!!!!!

xoeinsteinxo: So anyway….

_tacoman has joined_

tacoman: Hey peeps!

xoeinsteinxo: Hey: _Interjection;_ used as an exclamation to call attention or to express pleasure, surprise, bewilderment, etc.

Administrator00: Peeps: _Slang;_ Associates; friends.

xoeinsteinxo: Hey!!!

Administrator00: Would you like me to re-define hey for you or do you already know what it means??

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: I believe this calls for a dictionary-off!

Administrator00: Whatever it is, I'm in!

tacoman: I feel as if I'm being ignored.

mydogisstupid06: _Hi Edilio!!_

tacoman: Hey Lana. Got anymore of that yogurt?

mydogisstupid06: No, but I did have to get a new key board. If I hadn't stole it from someone's house and actually bought it, I would make you pay for it!

tacoman: We are still going out right?

xoeinsteinxo: What happened to the Dictionary-off?

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: I won it.

ruleroftheFAYZ: First of, Caine you're not competing, and second, it hasn't happened yet.

schoolbussam12: We should do a contest we can all compete.

mydogisstupid06: Like, what, a staring contest?

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: PERFECT!

mydogisstupid06: Me and my big mouth…

tacoman: Your big, attractive mouth.

mydogisstupid06: Edilio!!!!!!!!!!!

mydogisstupid06: You're lucky you're so cute!

pinkponies66: On-line staring contest? I'm in!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Anybody else?

ruleroftheFAYZ: Whatever you say, Caine.

mydogisstupid06: Well, only because I suggested it.

tacoman: I'm in cause Lana's in.

mydogisstupid06: Oh, Edilio!

xoeinsteinxo: I'm all for it.

schoolbussam12: I'm in!

Administrator00: Also am I (in).

pinkponies66: Just a moment while I shut off my CD.

pinkponies66: Okay, I'm ready!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Okay

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: 3

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: 2

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: 1

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: GO!

tacoman: Darn I blinked!

Administrator00: Also have I (blinked)

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: I have not blinked yet.

schoolbussam12: Neither have I!

xoeinsteinxo: Sam, your eyes are closed!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: That's cheating!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Sam, you're out!

schoolbussam12: What a world! What a world! What a……FAYZ….

mydogisstupid06: What how were you conversating (?) with your eyes closed?

schoolbussam12: No comment.

schoolbussam12: I'm gonna go eat some grapes.

_schoolbussam12 has left_

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Sam's out. Five more to go.

xoeinsteinxo: Fine. I admit it; I blinked like five minutes ago.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Five minutes ago, the contest hadn't even started!

xoeinsteinxo: Whatever. I'm going to follow Sam. I have _questions_ to ask him.

_xoeinsteinxo has left_

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: That's four.

mydogisstupid06: Wait a second?

mydogisstupid06: An online blinking contest!?!?!?!

mydogisstupid06: Tell me how that makes any sense.

pinkponies66: It doesn't.

pinkponies66: Which is why we're doing it.

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Still have'nt blinked.

mydogisstupid06: I'm leaving.

mydogisstupid06: talk to you all later.

tacoman: Meet you at Mickey D's.

mydogisstupid06: Yeah, I love my burger on a waffle bun.

tacoman: Right. Hasta manaña.

_mydogisstupid06 has left_

_tacoman has left_

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Still haven't blinked.

Administrator00: Well were all in the FAYZ of leaving….

Administrator00: Get it? That was a _joke._

ruleroftheFAYZ: Great. Get the baby book; Jack's first joke!

Administrator00: What great idea!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Will you go get it for me, Jack?

Administrator00: Anything for you, Diana.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Go!

_Administrator00 has left_

ruleroftheFAYZ: Well that got rid of him.

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Still haven't blinked!

pinkponies66: I'm leaving.

_pinkponies66 has left_

ruleroftheFAYZ: Caine, give it up. I saw you blink 15 times!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: You were counting?

ruleroftheFAYZ: So you admit it?

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Wait this is pointless, we're in the same room.

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: Right. Let's argue offline.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Lets not.

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: No!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Yes!

_ruleroftheFAYZ has left_

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: What the heck Diana!?!??!?!?!?!

DICTATORoftheFAYZ: t676^$%$%!(%(#*&^)(*_$(#&)(*_$(#&^!!!!!!!!!!!

_DICTATORoftheFAYZ has left_

_This chat room is empty_

_Thank Goodness…._

**Author's note:**

**Thank you to everybody who commented; ****bellacullen1620****, ****maximumride230****, ****Girlywolf144****, ****Blackkittycat13****, and especially Elelcooljrox**

**You're the best people ever.**

**Don't think this is like the end, there will be more.**

**~Polymath78 (co-written by Mindcaster37)**

**May the FAYZ be with you. (Get it because that's a joke!)**


	3. The Author freaks Out

Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but I did just finish one. The thing is I can't really post it because I just discovered that someone posted a fanfic that's just a copy of mine. My friend and I worked really hard on that fanfic and I can't believe someone stole my idea!

I mean it's ridiculous. Even his/her user names are similar. For example, where I gave Edilio the name tacoman, he gave him the name burrito. Seriously, people how low can you sink? My friends have started posting comments on his fic and stuff. But it's so ridiculous. Of course, if I post chapter three, I'm afraid he'll just use my ideas.

So, Yeah, I'm mad. This hurts. Some one even made an account called "ihatenevagirl08" which is a little harsh. But I'm mad and not uploading chapter 3 until she deletes the fic.

Why am I posting this? This is a message to you, nevagirl08. Delete the fan fiction. It's already been done. And I don't believe that you haven't read mine because they're so similar.

Username comparisons:

SaveSam ~ mine was shoolbussam12

SmartGirl ~ xoeinsteinxo

SurftheWaves ~ mr_srfrdude445

Dogsrulemylife ~ mydogisstupid06

TheMONSTER ~ the_darkness57

NoYou'reNot! ~ ?? (little laugh here)

TheAWESOMEtyrant ~ (sorry but LAME) ruleroftheFAYZ

Burritos ~ tacoman (this one really gets to me, because my friend and I thought it was funny and made jokes about it)

Sickofthebabies ~ mary76 (the only on without a comparison, which tells you something)

Okay sorry for ranting here, guys but this really upset me, especially because it was getting popular and we have great thing planned for it. (-:

Thanks to anyone who actually read it and my friends who let me rant at them on chat and the cool people who joined the GONE roleplay on my forum, who I've chatted with and are cool. :-D.

Well bye and hope you all are counting the days down to Hunger! (currently 1 month 21 days)


	4. GONE AIM III

GONE AIM (Part III)

~Warning: Hunger spoilers!!~

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys and thanks to you all for reading GONE AIM part III!! Yes, it's finally here, after that episode with the nevagirl story. I'm giving up with that because after all those comments and a bunch of private messages, she never Private messages me back of updated my story. Anyway, I've complexly re-written chapter II from what it was before. There **_**are**_** hunger spoilers(nothing major just some new characters and minor plot), so beware if you haven't read the book. Thanks again to all the people who read the previous GONE AIMs and who are reading this one now! Enjoy…**

_Moneymoneymoney has joined_

_mr_srfrdude445 has joined_

_ducknotgoose has joined _

_xoeinsteinxo has joined_

_schoolbussam12 has joined_

_administrator00 has joined_

_breeze19 has joined_

Moneymoneymoney: Hey guys!

Ducknotgoose: Hi Albert…:-D

xoeinsteinxo: Hi Albert…Duck…Sam…Jack…Brianna…

schoolbussam12: Hi people

breeze19: Yeah…that…

administrator00: How are you all?

breeze19: Wonderful, just wonderful.

Moneymoneymoney: um…

schoolbussam12: Hungry, personally.

xoeinsteinxo: I agree with Sam.

ducknotgoose: Aren't we all?

_dreamer47 has joined_

_deathtogravity has joined_

_ruleroftheFAYZ has joined_

schoolbussam12: Hi, um, Orsay (?), Dekka (?)…and….oh its _you_

ruleroftheFAYZ: What, Sam? Are you afraid to face your arch nemesis who is so much cooler than you and…what are we arch nemesis' anymore? Because you know, we kind of helped each other out in that cave and all…

schoolbussam12: Yeah…hmmm…….

deathtogravity: Hi guys.

breeze19: Wow Dekka, you made a screen name.

ducknotgoose: yeah!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Wow all these positive encouraging thoughts are really getting to me. I'm calling Drake!

_pinkponies66 has joined _

pinkponies66:Hi

Moneymoneymoney: Well that just took the positive emery from all of us and sent it spiraling down the drain.

Ducknotgoose: My drain doesn't work anymore.

xoeinsteinxo: Mine doesn't either.

schoolbussam12:* cough cough** *** CAINE!!

ruleroftheFAYZ: What did I do?

ducknotgoose: Um…the power!?!?!?!?!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Oh right about that….

_mydogisstupid06 has joined_

mydogisstupid06: Hello all.

Moneymoneymoney: Hi Lana!

deathtogravity: what she said

ruleroftheFAYZ: Anyway… that was not my fault! I can explain.

schoolbussam12: Let me guess, we're not going to move on from an online staring contest to on online trial.

Ducknotgoose: Well, we could. I want to be a lawyer!!!!

Ducknotgoose: Someone hire me as your lawyer!!!!

breeze19: I have a better idea!

schoolbussam12: What?

breeze19: Online truth or dare!

Ducknotgoose: * GROAN *

deathtogravity: I'm in!

schoolbussam12: Me too.

mr_srfrdude445: I, for one, have nothing better to do.

_ihatedrake has joined_

schoolbussam12: Who's that?

ihatedrake: Diana.

xoeinsteinxo: Now Diana, Hate is a very strong word.

ihatedrake: FINE!

_ihatedrake has left_

_iveryverystronglydislikedrake has joined_

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Better?

xoeinsteinxo: Sure…

deathtogravity: I object! I believe the first screen name was more honest….

Ducknotgoose: FIRST: Who cares? And SECOND: When was the last time you caught Diana being honest?

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Hey!!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Soooo….. What have I missed?

breeze19: Truth…or DARE!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: …truth…

breeze19: someone ask her a question!!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Do I have to answer it?

breeze19: Of course you do!

Moneymoneymoney: Yes you do.

Ducknotgoose: Duh.

ruleroftheFAYZ: Well, actually… how will we know?

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Thanks for clarifying that Caine. Now….my question?

administrator00: What……is the capitol of Madagascar?

Ducknotgoose: Wait! That's not truth….that's random trivia!

deathtogravity: Does it really matter? You know, I haven't really been to Madagascar lately…

deathtogravity: What with the whole FAYZ thing and all…

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Oh! Look! A canary! Sam's turn!

breeze19: Truth or dare, Sam?

schoolbussam12: Um….dare….I think…..

xoeinsteinxo: Go kiss Taylor.

schoolbussam12: Atrid did yiou just ytpe what I ijfj think u juusrt ttio???????////

breeze19: What?

ruleroftheFAYZ: Haha. Sam can't type.

Ducknotgoose:???????????

schoolbussam12: Sorry. I meant to say "Atrid you did not just type what I think you just typed……" …..DID YOU??

xoeinsteinxo: Sorry about that. Quinn needs to stop grabbing my computer.

mr_srfrdude445: I did no such thing!

schoolbussam12: Quinn, why are you close enough to Astrid to grab her computer?

mr_srfrdude445: Sam, dude. Look up. We're sitting right next to each other. All of us.

schoolbussam12: Oh.

breeze19: Kiss her! Kiss her!

Ducknotgoose: yeah, do it!

schoolbussam12: Um…

mr_srfrdude445: EEEEWW!

Moneymoneymoney: Sam, you can stop now!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Wow. I wish I'd totally ditch Caine's side just to watch his moment of agony … right _now_!!!!!!!!!

xoeinsteinxo: wow I wish I…I mean Quinn never typed that!!

Ducknotgoose: Moving on….

breeze19: Your turn, Duck.

Ducknotgoose: What!?!?! NOOOOO!

breeze19: um…_yes_

schoolbussam12: Come on, Duck. I just kissed Taylor. You can totally do whatever they make you do.

Ducknotgoose: Fine fine…..

breeze19: I want to say it!!

mr_srfrdude445: ?

breeze19: Truth……or DARE!!

Ducknotgoose: Dare, I guess.

dreamer47: Hi guys. Just came back from reading Drake's dreams. Who knew unicorns could be so terrifying?!

mr_srfrdude445: Hi Orsay!

Ducknotgoose: We're playing truth or dare.

breeze19: It's Duck's turn. He chose dare.

breeze19: Any ideas?

dreamer47: Yeah.

dreamer47: Hey, Duck. I dare you to go lick the FAYZ wall for thirteen seconds.

Ducknotgoose: WHAT!!

Ducknotgoose: No!

Ducknotgoose: I refuse.

xoeinsteinxo: Do it, Duck.

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: You have to. Someone should go with him to make sure he does it.

administrator00: I'll go!

mr_srfrdude445: Me too! Jack, bring your camcorder.

administrator00: Right. See you earthlings later.

_administrator00 has left_

_administrator00 has returned_

administrator00: The lure of the computer screen was just too much for me to handle! How did I live without it for those long moments? That may just have been three seconds but it felt like three years to me!

_mr_srfrdude445 has left_

Ducknotgoose: Hello everyone. This is Quinn taking over Duck's account. You all have fun as we watch him lick the FAYZ wall.

schoolbussam12: I'm coming!

_schoolbussam12 has left_

_Ducknotgoose has left (unwillingly)_

administrator00: Did the chat room just….say something?

mr_srfrdude445: ?

dreamer47: Jack's loosing it.

xoeinsteinxo: No I see what you mean. Did the chatroom just…say something?

_No. The chat room did not just say anything. Please resume your conversation._

ruleroftheFAYZ: That confirms it. The chat room is not officially chatting back.

ruleroftheFAYZ: !

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: What does _that_ mean?

_As was stated previously, the chatroom is NOT chatting back. Please resume your previous conversation. _

dreamer47: What's going on?

deathtogravity: Are we all going to die!?! Is this the end!?! When we all thought the apocalypse was finally upon us, has it really come…… I think I read something about something like this before. The chatroom that chats back…it's sign of death for all of us!!

xoeinsteinxo: Wow, Dekka, that was slightly out of character…

deathtogravity: Don't worry, Astrid in just moments it won't matter because this is the end…the apocalypse is finally upon us! (See above statement)

dreamer47: Um…Dekka? Are you okay?

_No, she's not._

administrator00: Who are you and what are you doing to my chatroom!?!?!?!

_I AM the chatroom! (I recommend you all bow down in awe of my power about now)_

administrator00: Ah, _I see_ ….

xoeinsteinxo: Bow down to my power? Wow! It sounds like the chatroom is related to Caine!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Hey!! And isn't _your_ boyfriend related to Caine?

ruleroftheFAYZ: What Diana said…

xoeinsteinxo: Okay, you win there, but we all have to admit Caine _is_ an egomaniac!

administrator00: Agreed!

ruleroftheFAYZ: Jack, you will pay for that!

administrator00: What! No! Must…resist…lure…of…computer screen.

_administrator00 has left_

_administrator00 has not yet returned_

_administrator00 has been gone for three seconds now without returning_

_That makes it four_

_Five_

_Six_

_administrator00 has returned yet again_

deathtogravity: Its a record!

xoeinsteinxo: Dekka? Are you over the apocalypse FAYZ now?

administrator00: Was that a JOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!

administrator00: lollollolllolollolollolololololooooooololololololololololo!

administrator00: …lol

ruleroftheFAYZ: _Wow_ Jack. Just wow.

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Lets all observe as jack discovers _laughter_!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: You know, that think you do when things are _funny_. As in _jokes_

administrator00: I knew all that stuff! Funny: causing amusement, especially enough to provoke laughter. See!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Not really.

_I agree with Diana._

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Stalker! How did you know my name!?!

_I know everything!_

ruleroftheFAYZ: Everything?

_Yes. For example, I know that right now the background or your computer is a picture of yourself._

ruleroftheFAYZ: Is NOT!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Is it really, Caine?

ruleroftheFAYZ: NO!!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Really?

ruleroftheFAYZ: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

_Yes it is Caine. _

ruleroftheFAYZ: Listen, chatroom. I don' know who you are, but you will _pay_ for this!!

_Right._

_I'm scared…._

_Very…_

administrator00: Wow, chatrooms can use sarcasm!

iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Well, I'm (not) glad that made jack's day!

deathtogravity: If you know everything, then what is the FAYZ?

_A bubble!_

Ducknotgoose: No, really?

_Yes. It is. Kind of like a giant soap bubble, you know?_

ruleroftheFAYZ: Do we? (know)

deathtogravity: Wait wait wait!

deathtogravity: I know what you're going to say next!

breeze19: My little sister once had peppermint flavored bubble juice stuff!

_Okay then…_

deathtogravity: Some little kid is going to come and pop are bubble and we're all going to DIE!!

xoeinsteinxo: Dekka, do us all a favor and drop the death. Please!

deathtogravity: Help Help!

_deathtogravity has left_

_Goodbye, my dear friend!_

breeze19: gtg guys…

_Good bye breeze. _

_I too must go!  
_

Iveryverystronglydislikedrake: Wait…if the chatroom leaves, how do we _chat_?

_You don't Diana!_

_The chatroom has left._

_The end!_

**Author's Note: YEAH! It' over! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! **

**(By the way, the capitol of Madagascar is ****Antananarivo)**

**~Polymath78**

**P.S. Anyone with ideas for following chapters, please PM me and I'll try to include them. Any suggestions at all are VERY helpful and welcomed. So, please, tell me!**


End file.
